


Summer Nostalgia

by DeathBelle



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Takes place the night of high school graduation, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle
Summary: Osamu didn’t particularly want to be drunk but it was better than sitting around sober, thinking about everything that was about to change. That’s what they should have been doing, because they’d both been avoiding the conversation. Suna planned to play professional volleyball, and Osamu supported him.But Osamu’s future would look nothing like Suna’s, and both of them knew it.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770862
Comments: 25
Kudos: 551
Collections: FAV, OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa





	Summer Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of OsaSuna week: Past/Future
> 
> The prompt is out of order but it chronologically takes place after Spring Secrets. You don't have to read that one first to know what's going on.

“I think my favorite was the time you messed up that serve and hit Atsumu right in the face.” Suna grinned as he said it, a spark of humor dancing in his eyes.

“Who says I messed it up?” said Osamu. “I hit right where I was aimin’.”

Suna laughed, more loudly than he usually would have. He leaned slightly into Osamu as he took another gulp of wine straight from the bottle. 

The two of them were sitting on Osamu’s bed, backs against the wall, drinking their way through the merlot Suna had swiped from his mother’s wine cooler. It was their own private afterparty following the graduation celebration that afternoon. They weren’t high schoolers anymore. Osamu had mixed feelings about it.

“What’s your favorite memory?” asked Suna, nudging Osamu with an elbow.

“Hmm.” Osamu plucked the bottle out of Suna’s hand and tipped it back. They’d only drank about half, but he already felt the buzz of it. He’d only had alcohol a couple of times before. He had no tolerance, and judging from the crooked grin on Suna’s face, neither did he. “The last set of our winnin’ match. You blocked out that killer spike like it was nothin’.”

“That’s what you’re choosing?” scoffed Suna. “Out of all the things that happened?”

Osamu shrugged and passed the bottle back. “It was the look on your face. Wish I had a picture.”

“Why, you don’t like my face right now?” asked Suna. There was a dust of color high across his cheekbones. It must have been the alcohol. Osamu touched his own face to see if it felt warm but he couldn’t tell.

“I always like it,” said Osamu. He reached toward Suna, cupping his jaw for only a second before dropping his hand. “You know that.”

“You get a little sappy when you’re drunk.”

“’M not drunk.”

Suna pushed the bottle at him. “Try harder, then.”

Osamu rolled his eyes, but took another long swallow. He didn’t particularly want to be drunk but it was better than sitting around sober, thinking about everything that was about to change. That’s what they should have been doing, because they’d both been avoiding the conversation. Osamu knew Suna planned to play professional volleyball, and Osamu supported him. He had the skill to make it. Osamu was confident that Suna would land a starting position on a strong team within a couple of years at most. He’d be watching Suna’s games every chance he got.

But Osamu’s future would look nothing like Suna’s, and both of them knew it.

Suna swiped the wine back and drank deeply, as if his thoughts had wandered into dangerously similar territory. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and slouched against the wall. “Did you see Atsumu almost cry when Kita-san showed up at graduation?” asked Suna. “I caught a video on my phone. I’ll send it to you later.”

“You’d think after a year he’d’ve gotten over his stupid puppy crush,” said Osamu. “He’s embarrassin’.”

Suna laughed, and Osamu wished he could bottle that sound and keep it forever.

“It was cool Aran showed up,” said Osamu. “It was good hearin’ about his new team.”

“Yeah,” said Suna. He licked a stray drop of wine off of his upper lip. “It sounded like they’re all doing well.”

There was a drag of silence that got more uncomfortable as it grew. Osamu reached for the bottle again.

One of them needed to say something. They were both clearly thinking it. Osamu didn’t even know how much time they had left. Suna would have to move soon, because all the best teams were on the other side of the country. He would be gone and Osamu would still be here, working nights at the restaurant and spending his days trying to figure out how to start up a business of his own. It was his dream, and he didn’t regret choosing that path, but he did regret that it didn’t go in the same direction as Suna’s.

Osamu knew they would be fine without each other, objectively.

That didn’t stop his chest from aching every time he thought about it.

“Are you sure Atsumu isn’t coming back?” asked Suna.

Osamu glanced at the vacant bed across the room. “Nah, he said he was stayin’ out with Gin and Kosaku. He made it sound like they were gonna do somethin’ fun and exciting but he’s probably cryin’ on Gin’s bedroom floor about leavin’ Hyogo.”

Suna smiled a little. “Do you think he’ll be okay, playing without you?”

Osamu didn’t really want to think about that, either. He was losing Suna, and he was losing Atsumu, too. He didn’t know what he would have left without them. “Yeah, he’ll be just fine. More annoyin’ than usual, probably, but that’ll be somebody else’s problem.”

“I have a feeling it’ll still be your problem,” said Suna. He leaned into Osamu. “He’ll always be your problem.”

“What about you?” asked Osamu, before he could stop himself. “You gonna keep bein’ my problem, too?”

“I’ve never been a problem.” Suna’s smile was as soft as the glide of his fingers across Osamu’s forearm. “But you won’t get rid of me easily, if that’s what you mean.”

“Yeah. That’s what I mean.”

Suna sighed, and more of his weight sank against Osamu’s shoulder. “I don’t know how it'll work, but I want it to. I really do.”

“So do I.” Osamu tilted his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He wanted to say something else, but couldn’t think of any words that wouldn’t hurt both of them. 

Suna touched the back of his hand and curled Osamu’s fingers around the bottle. “Here. It’s almost gone.”

“You can have it.”

“I drank more than you did. Finish it.”

Osamu raised the bottle without opening his eyes. The last few swallows were bitter and he cringed, just a little. Suna’s quiet laughter whispered in his ear.

“C’mere,” said Osamu. He tossed the empty bottle aside and swiveled toward Suna. “Lemme share the last taste.” He reached out and Suna met him halfway.

Maybe Suna tasted like wine; Osamu couldn’t tell because he tasted the same. Suna’s tongue slipped between Osamu’s lips, curling in a way that made Osamu warm, even warmer than the thrum of alcohol in his blood.

Osamu traced a hand up Suna’s leg, hooked it at his hip, and let his fingers slip beneath the hem of Suna’s shirt to graze the skin beneath.

Suna murmured a laugh against Osamu’s mouth. “What’re you looking for?”

“Nothin’ in particular.” Osamu stroked his thumb back and forth across Suna’s ribs. “Just you.”

“Like I said.” Suna nipped at Osamu’s bottom lip. “Sappy.” He pushed against Osamu’s shoulders and he toppled onto his back, huffing as Suna landed on top of him. Osamu started to say something, but Suna’s mouth was on his again and he forgot what that something had been. 

Kissing Suna was easier, better, than thinking about their future, so that’s what Osamu did. He slipped both hands beneath Suna’s shirt to grip his waist and pushed up against his mouth, kissing him deeper, his skin hot from the wine and the flick of Suna’s tongue and just  _ Suna _ , always Suna.

Osamu mumbled a sound against Suna’s mouth. It might have been a moan. He wasn’t sure, of that or anything else, except that he didn’t want Suna to leave. Not next week, or next month, or ever.

“’Samu.” It was a whisper against Osamu’s lips, followed by a tentative stutter of Suna’s hips. 

Osamu sucked in a breath, his grip going tighter at Suna’s waist as he rocked up against him, the thrill of it like liquid heat in his veins. It wasn’t the first time they’d done this, but it wasn’t common. Osamu would have still been a little nervous if not for the wine bolstering his courage.

Suna kissed him into the bed, a hand raking through Osamu’s hair, his hips rolling down against Osamu’s with more confidence. Even through their sweatpants, it was enough to have Osamu hard and gasping, one hand sliding further up Suna’s back, the other dipping lower.

“Rin, roll over,” said Osamu, his voice muffled against Suna’s mouth. “Lemme do somethin’.”

Suna lingered, catching Osamu’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging, before giving in and sliding off of him. Osamu followed, bracketing his knees on either side of Suna’s thighs and hunching over to kiss him again. His mouth slid to the line of Suna’s jaw and then lower, tasting his throat, firm enough to feel but soft enough to leave no marks behind. 

Osamu peeled away and sat up on his knees, looking down at Suna, his breath too quick and his heart in his throat. 

He didn’t even know how to explain the way he felt about Suna. It was something he’d never experienced before, something that he thought he would never feel for anyone else. It was special. Suna was special. Osamu was lucky to have him, for however long that was.

“What’re you staring at?” asked Suna. The color on his cheeks had spread, and the quirk of his mouth made Osamu want to kiss it again.

“Nothin’,” said Osamu. He shuffled down, knelt between Suna’s knees, and carefully touched the slice of bare skin peeking from beneath Suna’s shirt. He licked his lips and said, quietly, “Can I?”

Suna’s answer was a whisper. “Yeah.”

They hadn’t done this often; few enough times that Osamu had a flutter in his gut as he tugged at the band of Suna’s sweatpants. He eased them down slowly, carefully, until one of Suna’s legs was free and the pants were bundled at his opposite ankle.

Osamu touched him gently, and Suna twitched under his hand. 

Suna’s eyes were dark, his face flushed, as Osamu dropped onto his elbows between Suna’s knees. 

“You sure?” asked Osamu, gliding his knuckles along the underside of Suna’s length. 

“Of course I’m sure.”

“That’s not just the alcohol talkin’?”

Suna breathed out, his knee pressing close against Osamu’s shoulder. “Have I ever said no to you?”

Osamu turned his head and kissed the inside of Suna’s thigh. “Nah, guess you haven’t.” He shifted forward and replaced his hand with his mouth, starting with small licks that became longer, gradually fitting his lips around Suna’s length and shallowly sucking him in. It was a little clumsy, but Suna’s hips kicked, encouraging him. Osamu lapped at the tip and took it as far into his mouth as it would go without choking him. Suna’s breaths grew louder and shorter. He sat half-up, a hand hooking at Osamu’s shoulder, digging in a little too hard.

“’Samu. Pull off. It’s… I’m…”

Osamu heard, but he was too focused to listen.

Bitter heat burst in his mouth, startling him. He pulled back just in time to catch another spurt across his cheek. Suna’s breath hitched, and Osamu took him in his hand, stroking him until he was spent. Osamu peeled away and his fingers were just as sticky as his face.

“Sorry,” said Suna, although the half-smile on his face suggested he was also amused. “I warned you.”

Osamu grinned back, ignoring the insistent pressure in his groin to take in the sight of Suna, relaxed and flushed and gorgeous. 

“It’s cool,” said Osamu. “I don’t mind.” He sat up on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head. He scrubbed it across the side of his face and wiped off his hand before passing it to Suna, who cleaned himself up and yanked his pants back on. Suna tossed the ruined shirt off the side of the bed and pushed up to meet Osamu, kissing him with a deep slide of tongue as he nudged Osamu onto his back.

Suna perched on top of him, fingers curling at the edge of Osamu’s sweats. “Can I return the favor?”

Osamu wanted him to, more than he’d wanted anything in recent memory, but he didn’t trust himself not to come in Suna’s mouth the instant it touched him. He was already too worked up from watching Suna, from touching him, tasting him. He said, “Nah, just… Just touch me. I’m… it won’t take much.” His face was warm, a little from embarrassment, mostly from arousal.

Suna’s smile was soft, eyes heavy-lidded as he leaned down to kiss Osamu again, slow and deep. He pushed a hand into the front of Osamu’s sweatpants and the curl of his fingers was divine. Osamu rocked up against him, a little desperate, and Suna stroked him quick and firm. Osamu panted into Suna’s mouth and came with a shudder, his voice rolling into a low moan that Suna swallowed whole.

Osamu sank back, limp and boneless, and Suna flopped down beside him. He wiped his hand on the leg of Osamu’s pants, and Osamu was too relaxed to care. Suna draped an arm across Osamu’s bare waist, his hair tickling at Osamu’s jaw.

They stayed like that for a while, floating on a high of endorphins and alcohol. Suna’s breath was steady on Osamu’s shoulder, and Osamu thought maybe he’d fallen asleep.

Eventually, Suna said, “Hey, ‘Samu.”

“Yeah?”

Suna’s fingers traced along Osamu’s ribs, up and down. “I’ll miss you.”

Osamu closed his eyes. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to lose Suna. “I’ll miss you, too.”

“Do you really want to try?” asked Suna. His fingertips still glided against Osamu’s skin, lightly enough to make him shiver. “I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, or if I’ll even come back. If I get on with a good team, and if things go well…”

Osamu caught Suna’s hand, threaded it into his own. “Of course I wanna try, but… I don’t want you to hold yourself back ‘cause of me. You can go out there and be happy all on your own. Anybody would love you, Rin. You could find somebody else in no time, and yeah I want you all for myself, but you’ve gotta be happy, too.”

Suna pulled his hand back and pushed himself up on an elbow to frown down at Osamu. “Do you really think I’d be happy with anyone else, ‘Samu?”

“I think you’ve never been with anyone else,” said Osamu, although the words hurt as he said them, “so you don’t know.”

Suna winced, so subtly that Osamu barely saw it. Suna closed his eyes and pressed his forehead into Osamu’s bare shoulder. Osamu raised a hand to sift through the back of Suna’s hair.

“Will you find someone else, then?” asked Suna, muffled. “When I leave?”

Osamu considered it. He thought about dating someone else, holding an unfamiliar hand, kissing a stranger’s mouth. It felt wrong. “No. I don’t want anybody else.”

“Neither do I.”

Osamu tugged at Suna’s hair, gently, until he raised his head. “We’ll make it work, then.” He kissed him softly, a slow brush of lips. “I’m willin’ to try if you are.”

Suna touched Osamu’s forehead, smoothed his hair back. “Okay.”

They slept like that, tangled up in Osamu’s sheets, so close that they shared the same breaths. Osamu didn’t sleep for a long time. He didn’t know when they would get another night like this, and he wanted to savor every second of it. 


End file.
